Abrasive tools can use an abrasive to shape or finish a workpiece by wearing away, such as through rubbing or grinding, a portion of the material forming the workpiece. The abrasive can include abrasive grains contained within a bond material. The abrasive grains can include superabrasive grains (e.g., diamond) to provide superior grinding performance on a variety of materials. There exists a need for an improved abrasive or abrasive tool including superabrasive grains.
Abrasive products, such as coated abrasives, bonded abrasives, nonwoven abrasives and loose abrasives are used in various industries to abrade work pieces, such as by lapping, grinding, or polishing. Surface processing using abrasive products spans a wide industrial scope from initial coarse material removal to high precision finishing and polishing of surfaces at a submicron level. Effective and efficient surface processing of extremely hard surfaces, such as metal surfaces, ceramic surfaces, and cermet hybrid surfaces poses numerous challenges, including how to achieve high material removal rates. Therefore, the industry continues to demand further improved abrasive products.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.